Trace of Blood
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Ed is found, bite marks imprinted into his neck. He has no memory of what happened to him, or anything at all. Hell has opened up again, unleashing demons. Vampires. Will they survive the encounter?
1. Taken

**Hey ya'll! Me again, starting yet another fanfiction, though this one is going to be short. And gasp, it is serious. Most unlike me, but oh well. This will probably only stretch to about 8 chapters when it ends. As you probably know, this is a vampire fanfiction. Enjoy.**

**Dedications: Trace of Blood is dedicated to all my fellow Rangers and Vic Mignogna. I love you all!! Also dedicated to Heather/ Celestial. Her and my roleplay inspired this fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any characters in it. Though, I do own the plot, words, ideas and original characters of this fanfic. **

**Red Dawn!**

**--- **

The streets of Central were completely empty. Wind whistled silently through the barren streets. It wasn't empty because of the dark skies. People have been going missing, just vanishing into the night. They were scared, afraid they would be next.

Blood red eyes peered from a dark alley. The moonlight shone on his pale skin, illuminating his features, the long blond hair, the lengthy claws on his fingers, the thin fangs protruding from his mouth…the small holes pierced into his neck… he watched the alley, waiting, hoping, longing, for someone to walk past and become his prey.

And he got his wish…

A girl, no older then 17, was walking towards Central Headquarters. Wearing a blue military uniform, a silver watch hanging from her pocket. She gazed down the streets with pure white eyes. She had white, shoulder lengthened hair, straight until suddenly curling at her shoulders where it jutted out in spikes, stony and still, like carved pieces of ice. Only one wisp of longer, silvery hair, falling over her face in a long antenna, was moving freely, floating around in the slightest breeze.

He smiled, licking at his fangs. He crept closer to the opening of the alley. The moonlight barely catching on the black leather he was wearing. He reached for the corner of the alley, his hands…both hands, so pale, so cold. He rested his hands on the corner, scratching softly at the bricks. He stared at the passing girl, willing for her to come closer, itching to tear at her, aching to sink his fangs into the warm neck of the girl, to drink that sweet liquid he so yearned to have…something was holding him back though, he ignored it for now…though it fought to gain control and seemed to be losing the battle…he hissed softly.

The girl stopped. She stared towards the alley where she heard it.

Those glowing red eyes stared back, the rest of his face hidden by shadows.

She reached into her holster, grabbing something. She started pulling out a long crystal sword from that tiny space, the sword forming in her hand as she pulled, blue alchemic sparks dancing around her hand. She swung it in a full circle in her hand before holding it high above her head in a defensive stance, holding out her free hand in front of her. "Who's there?" She asked loudly, cutting through the silence of the street.

He quieted down. Barely breathing. He watched her make the sword seem to shrink, disappear, until she held only a single icy crystal, which she pocketed.

"Now…do it now…make your first kill." A female voice commanded deep inside him, cold and cruel, yet sounding soothing and motherly. _The first kill will seal the vampire blood within you…_ "Drink deeply and be completed…Edward." She coaxed.

He nodded slowly and grinned. He inched closer to the girl, bearing his fangs.

"N-no! Don't do it! Please!" Another voice screamed in his head. A boy.

Air cut out of his lungs. He fell to his knees, shaking uncontrollably. _What is this?!_ He hissed at the woman.

A faint hissing from her was heard, lost in the screams of the boy. He was screaming, louder and louder.

_Make it stop! _He covered his ears, shutting his eyes.

The voice screamed on.

He let out a loud screech.

She stepped back, staring down the alley. _What was that? Who?_ Her eyes were wide with fear. _Whoever it was, it was in pain._ She walked slowly towards the opening, pulling out a crystal, which shined in a unnatural blue light. She caught sight of him, her heart skipped a beat. The crystal dropped to the ground, tinkling softly while remaining to shine it's peculiar light.

Pain coursed through his body. He couldn't breathe. He was dying. He was going to die. His eyes burned, forcing themselves open. He stared up at the sky, head back, holding his head and screeching out to the heavens. His eyes seemed to glow, sending a beacon of red light into the sky. Something silvery white shot into his eyes from the beacon. Automatically, his eyes dulled. His screech died. His face blanked. He fell.

Her heart beat wildly. She watched him collapse. She crouched down next to him. _I-is he dead?_ He was so pale, white as death. She touched his face, wincing slightly in the cold touch. She traced his calm feathers with her finger, tracing down his neck, passing over the small indents of a bite mark, Her eyes narrowed. She checked for a pulse, ignoring the evil feeling that spread through her body at that touch. There was none. Or it was so faint that she could barely feel it. She couldn't tell, she was so confused. He looked dead, felt dead, but she could fell his warm, steady breath on her skin.

He hissed suddenly in a jolt of pain, bearing his fangs.

She pulled her hand away quickly, staring at him, at his fangs. Her gaze left his face, spotting a silver watch, hanging from his pocket. _A six sided hexagram with the President's crest…wait…_ She pulled out her own watch. They were the same. _He was…it a state alchemist? Wait…I've seen him before…_She slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling him up. She dragged him out of the alley, heading for Headquarters.

-

A military officer came to meet her at Central HQ. He saluted her. "Crystal Snow Alchemist." He said urgently.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Just call me Yukiko already. That _is_ my name." She said in a monotone, having said it 5 other times this week.

"Colonel Mustang needs to see you. Your report-"

"I'm busy right now. Tell him that I'll be in the infirmary." Yukiko interrupted, pushing past him ad marching to the infirmary. She lay him onto a soft bed near the window and sat in a chair next to him.

He moaned quietly, seeming not to notice the change in scenery. He sunk into the pillow a little more.

Her heart fluttered. _He's alive…right?_ She leaned close to his face. _He's breathing…_ She pulled back, her lips grazing against his. She didn't notice. "I know I've seen him before. But where?" She wondered aloud, staring at him. She started gently brushing his bangs out of his face to get a better look.

His eyes suddenly opened, still a dull, pupil-less red. He grabbed her wrist, pulling it towards his chest, so that she was trapped, his claws were tenderly prickling against her skin. He didn't look at her, just simply stared up at the ceiling.

Yukiko gasped. She tried pulling her arm away, but his grip was too strong. Tiny holes penetrated her skin, filling with drops of blood that dripped onto him.

Still staring at the ceiling, he hissed quietly, is an odd way, forming strange words.

_Is this some sort of language?_ "Um…what?" She asked nervously.

He blinked. "Oh…" He whispered.

"Huh?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"…..it's nothing. Where are we?" He spoke in a faint whisper still.

"Um…Central HQ. We're in the infirmary. I found you outside…you were hurt." She said quietly. She glanced at his neck, staring at the tiny imprints that were pierced deep into his neck. "Oh, I'm Yukiko by the way."

"Yukiko…?" He repeated.

She nodded. "Um…who are you?"

"Who…?" He searched the ceiling, racking his mind. Who was he? Two words floated to the surface. "Edward Elric."

Yukiko stared at him, her eyes full of disbelief. _He couldn't be…_ "Really?"

He turned his head away from Yukiko, now staring at the wall. "Yes."

The Full Metal Alchemist… She had done research on him. She had found out things she shouldn't know. She glanced at his right arm. As pale as the rest of him. "What happened to your automail?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Automail?" He looked at his hand, examining his claws.

"Y-yes. Your right arm and left leg were taken away…" She gulped and took a deep breath. "W-when you performed a human transmutation."

He shook his head. "No I didn't."

Her eyes widened. "You did, that's why your second name is the Full Metal Alchemist, because of your Automail."

"I don't remember that…"

"You don't remember?"

"No…"

"Do you remember anything? At all?" She asked anxiously.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember. A dark haze was blocking everything. "A house out in the country…there's a woman there…and two little boys…" He opened his eyes. "One kinda looks like me…"

She sighed in relief. "That probably is you."

He shook his head and winced. Trying to remember pained him somehow. "No…" Denying it took some of the pain away. It couldn't be true anyway…

"Yes it is. The woman, that's your mother. Trisha Elric."

He shook his head again. "That's not my mother…"

"Yes she is Edward." She said desperately.

"No…my mother's name isn't Trisha. It's Amaya. And that woman had brown hair. My mother had black hair, and pale skin like…mine." He whispered. He could see it so vividly. His mother hugging him as a young boy, pale faced like him. Wearing black make up and a long, slim black dress. She smiled at him, fangs glistening. Glowing red eyes watching him. He winced again.

"Edward, please. Try to remember…" She pleaded. She hated seeing him this way. "Your mother Trisha died a long time ago. You and your brother-"

"Brother?" He finally looked at her. "My brother…" He sat up quickly. "Alphonse…"

"So you remember…"

"Al…" He slowly let go of his wrist.

"Yes…you should lie down…" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"He's lost…I have to find him." He said quickly, swinging his legs off the bed.

"Wait..Edward, your hurt." She said quickly.

He ignored her, trying to walk out the door. He got halfway before he suddenly hissed in pain, clapping his hand over his bite mark and fell to the ground. He lay motionless for a moment, then lifted his head, one eye closed in pain. "A-al…"

"Edward…" She stood up, rushing over to him and kneeling down next to him. "Are you okay?"

He put his hand on her shoulder, pulling himself up.

"Edward, you have to lie down. I'm sure Alphonse is safe." She said softly.

He looked at her, then climbed back onto the bed.

A military officer opened the door. "Crystal Snow Alchemist, Colonel Mustang."

She sighed. "I'm Yukiko. Yu-ki-ko." She glanced at Ed "I'll be right back…" She followed him out of the room.

He waited for her to leave, then climbed out of bed. He walked to the window. "I will find you Al…" He whispered, staring at his reflection. He pulled it open and jumped out.

-

**Well, there ya go! How'd I do? I'll update soon, please review!**


	2. Memories

**Ello ello. Did ya miss me? I'm trying to write this as fast as I can, since lots of the reviews I have involved ya'll telling me to hurry up and update. Well, here it is! This chapter might took a while to write, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, and I never will. Can I get on with my life, please?**

**---**

A boy, wrapped in chains, sat leaning against a cold wall in a small jail cell. Blood dripped down his arms and face. His head was bowed, his grey eyes staring dully below him.

"I was so close…you had to interfere, didn't you…" A long slab of silver rolled across the floor.

A woman, standing in front of him, was watching him. She was dressed completely in black, wearing a long velvety black dress that spilled onto the floor, with matching long black gloves. Her black makeup made her ivory skin look even paler. Her long black hair was draped over her shoulders, falling onto her back. Cold red eyes bored into him. She sighed, gently brushing blood off her dress.

"Now then, if you're going to keep resisting me…." She smiled, fangs glistening in the dim light. "I'll be forced to kill you." She knelt down in front of him, smiling at his motionless form. "And you've been so useful to me…" She whispered, gently putting two long pale fingers under his chin, lifting his face to face hers. "You helped me get Edward…" She let him go, and stood up. Her hair swishing behind her, she left the cell, slamming the door closed.

-

Yukiko followed the soldier towards Colonel Roy Mustang's office. She kept looking behind her. Something didn't feel right…

The soldier opened his door, nodding at her and walking off.

Yukiko sighed. She'd rather be in the infirmary with Edward. But there was something she had to ask the Colonel. She walked inside.

He looked up. "Ah, Crystal Snow, you finally decided to show yourself." He said coolly.

"Sir." She said crisply, saluting. _My name is Yukiko, dammit! _She pulled a thick packet of paper out from inside her jacket, tossing it onto his desk. "There's my report…sir."

He picked up the papers, looking it over.

She watched him. "Colonel, may I request a mission?" She asked urgently.

He looked up, eyebrows raised. "Care to explain?"

"I found the Full Metal Alchemist outside tonight. He was hurt. He seemed to have lost his memory, and his brother was missing. I would like to try and find him, and see what caused this." She answered icily.

He blinked. "He lost his memory?" He repeated.

"Yes sir, and his automail was gone. He had all his missing limbs back, sir." She said calmly.

He stared. "Fine." He said, looking through her report again.

She saluted, turning on her heel and left. As soon as she was out, she ran down the hallway, towards the infirmary.

-

Edward ran swiftly down the streets, barely touching the ground as he went, all pain forgotten. A picture was set so clear in his mind. He knew where to go, knew how to find his brother, though he didn't know how.

A large, black mansion stretched out for half the block in front of him.

He didn't question it, barely noticed that it had appeared. He stopped running, staring at it and panting.

-

She gasped. "No!" She said, leaning out of the open window. She could just see him at the end of the street, before vanishing into a house.

She looked around desperately. _What could he be doing in there? What is that place anyway? I'm not going to make it in time…! _She leaned out farther down, holding up another crystal.

She threw it down, the ice crystal forming an icy slide as it fell.

Climbing out of the window, she slid down quickly, breaking into a run as soon as her feet hit the ground.

Moments later, she stood in front of the large mansion. She stared at it, a feeling of dread spreading through her veins in an icy wave. She was almost tempted to turn around and run as far as her legs could take her, as far as she could go. She shook off the feeling, walking into the mansion.

-

The woman, sitting in a large, circular room, smiled to herself. The walls were a deep blood red, and long, silver candles stood all around the room, a thin black fire burning steadily on it, bathing the room in a pale blue light.

In the fireplace, red-orange flames billowed.

She stared at the fire, draping herself on a long, bright red couch.

The black door creaked open. Edward stepped in, saying not a word, the black candlelight reflecting in his dull red eyes.

She looked up, smiling kindly at him. "Edward, my son. You've come home." She said, standing up and floated towards him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad…"

"Mother…" He started, slightly flinching when he said it. _Why did I say that? She can't be my mother…_

She let him go, staring at him, at her eyes. "Yes Edward?"

"I'm sorry for being late Mother." He said, bowing slightly.

"It's alright, my dear son." She glanced at the small window. "Come, the sun's about to rise. You need your rest…tomorrow might be a big day for you."

"Yes Mother…" He started to walk out of the room when he stopped. He stared hard at her. "Mother…do you know of where my brother Alphonse is?" He asked quietly.

"Alphonse?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "No, I do not. He's probably a thing of the past Edward. A faint memory of your past life. Forget him." She said.

"But…yes Mother…" He left, walking down the long, twisting hallway. His hand traced the smallest cracks of the wall. "Where are you Al…" He whispered.

-

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair again. "He wasn't supposed to remember anything…something must've happened…" She stepped closer to the fire. "Alexander my sweet, speak to me." She said clearly into the blaze.

A man's face formed within the fire, pale faced, with bright red eyes and long black, slicked back hair. "Yes Amaya?" He asked.

"My dear brother…" She started.

"Amaya, is this about that boy….Edward, is it?" He said bitterly.

She tilted her head to the side, smiling. "Yes, it just so happens that it is."

He sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm thinking that he might be the one I divide my soul with." She said smoothly.

His eyes widened. "Him? My sister, you can't be doing this."

"I believe I can do anything I desire, Alexander. You know very well that I don't deserve to die."

"I never said you did. But with him? He's just a boy-"

"I sense a lot of power within him. It just needs to be released."

"This isn't going to work Amaya, you know that."

"I didn't call upon you to contradict me, Alexander."

"Then why did you call upon me?"

"I will need Father's amulet. I shall use it to be the component."

"Father's amulet? Please, don't do this."

"Alexander…" She sighed, shaking her head. "I've been living for centuries. I plan to live on, you know that. To do that, my soul must be split so that it may never be killed."

"Amaya-"

"Stop…the boy will never die, nor shall I. I won't be as foolish as Father was…I'm not going to die. I'll live forever, and nothing you say will change my mind." She added quickly, noticing his face.

He smiled grimly. "That's my stubborn sister…be careful, alright?"

"Of course…the amulet please?"

He nodded. A soft _tinkle!_, a multi-jeweled gold amulet fell from the fire and at her feet.

She smiled, picking it up. "Thank you Alexander."

He disappeared from the flames.

-

"What is this place?" Yukiko wondered aloud, wondering through the dark hallways.

The house seemed much larger from the inside then out, it's winding tunnels leading her into dead ends, and entwined with each other.

"Ugh…" She said, sliding her hands on the wall. She stopped for a moment, feeling around.

It was a door…would it open?

It did, whooshing open before her hand inched towards the silver doorknob. It opened to a extended, narrow room, filled with odd looking antiques.

She looked around, walking slowly around the room. It was strangely cold in here. Her breath came out cold, mist in the air in front of her. She stopped at a glass cabinet, staring at her own pale reflection. She traced down the door, and opened it slowly.

A long, antique, crystal goblet sat in the middle of the cabinet, beautiful, complicated designs etched into it. Something silvery-blue swirled inside neither liquid nor gas. A single, long, golden floated in the middle, it's blond color distorted in the glow.

"Wow." She breathed, reaching for it. She gently lifted it from the cabinet, staring at the contents, mesmerized.

Her long, wisp or hair wafted freely into the substance, sinking as soon as it touched.

A cold, dulling feeling spread through her mind. Her bright white eyes clouded into a pale gray, the goblet slipped from her limp fingers, falling to the floor and shattering in a soft crash, the substance pooling before evaporating in a yellow smoke.

She shook the feeling from her head. "On no!" She whispered, staring at the crushed remains. She started picking them up before picking up the blond hair. She examined it. "What…is this?"

-

"_No! Let him go!"_

"_Join me Edward, I'll spare your brother…"_

_He looked back at Alphonse with pleading eyes. "…fine."_

_She smiled. "My son…"_

_Crack!_

_He was a child. He tilted his head at her._

"_Come, my Edward." She called, waving and outstretching her arms to hug him._

_He grinned, starting to walk towards her._

"_Brother…!"_

_He stopped, looking behind him in horror._

"_Brother!! Save me!! Please!!" Alphonse screamed, being pulled into the Gate black spirits clinging to him, making his body decompose in a white glow of light, red and purple light spreading through the room._

_He watched him for a moment, not knowing what to do He realized what was happening. "Al!" He yelled, running towards him._

_Crack!_

_His leg was gone. He fell to the ground screaming, clutching the bleeding stump that was his leg._

"_Brother! Help me! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!"_

"_A-Al!!" He reached for him, dragging his leg along as he inched towards him._

"_Brother!! Please!!"_

"_NO, AL!" He was almost there, just a bit farther…now!_

_Crack!_

_He disappeared, everything turned black._

_He was sobbing, all alone in a dark room, mist swirling around him, his automail cold on his bare skin. He hugged his knees closer to his chest. "I'm sorry Al…"_

"_**Don't you want to forget it all?"**_

_Crack!_

_It was there, a mass of organs, bone and gore, its heart pulsing off beat, wheezing for air. It reached at him. "Edward…how could you do this to me!" It rasped._

"_No!" He backed up against the wall, in a desperate attempt to escape._

"_**The pain, the suffering, the blame…the nightmares…do you want them all…to just vanish?"**_

"_It hurts Edward…you did this to me…"_

_Visions flashed before his eyes. Memories…_

_Crack! _

_Running for his life, past hanging corpses of animals._

_Crack!_

_His automail shattered, Alphonse's metal armor already broken down._

_Crack!_

_Forced to sacrifice the lives of prisoners…he couldn't do it. Stepping into the red water, power surging through his body._

"_Aaaaaahhhh, stop!!" He screamed, clutching his head._

_Small arms wrapped around him._

_He stopped, tears flowing down his face. He looked down at the small girl, her long brown hair in two long braids. "N-nina?"_

"_Little big bwother…" She said quietly, smiling sadly at him. "Why did you abandon me…"_

_His eyes widened. "I…I didn't…"_

_She looked away, still hugging him tightly. "Then why didn't you save me, little big bwother? Why didn't you get there in time?" Her body was changing, mangled, bloody, not human… "I could've lived, if you saved me…"_

"_N-no…NO!" He ripped her arms off him, running away._

"_You're leaving me again, little big bwother!"_

_He froze, staring at her, a dog-like chimera, bloody and mangled. From within her shone a young woman, a teenager with long, flowing brown hair. Nina…if she had lived on…_

_The girl within her smiled lovingly at him. _

"_Brother…"_

_He tore her eyes from Nina, now staring at the armor body he had gotten for Alphonse._

_Al stepped from it, transparent and ghostly, thin, frail, his hair unkempt, looking half-starved. He stared at him, a faint smile on his face._

"_Alphonse…I'm sorry…"_

_He shook his head. "There's nothing to say…nothing can take back what you did…what you took from yourself…from me…"_

"_Alphonse…"_

"_It was impossible…we never should have tried it…you knew that, didn't you…"_

"_No…I-"_

"_You knew…" He sighed. "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return… that day, I lost my body, and you, your leg."_

"_Please…"_

_His eyes narrowed. "It was all your fault…" He was starting to fade away, slowly from his feet up, as if dust blown by an invisible wind._

"_No…"_

"_You failed Brother…" He laughed sadly, shaking his head._

"_Alphonse…no!"_

_He smiled again, his face fading away. "Goodbye Brother…"_

"NOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

He screamed, clutching his head and sitting up.

"Edward!" Amaya glided into the room, wrapping her arms around him. "Edward, what's wrong."

He cried into her arms. "No…"

"My Edward…don't worry…it was just a dream…a nightmare." She whispered, stroking his hair.

"Mother…" He said quietly. _What's happening to me…?_

-

**I'm…done… that was the saddest thing I've ever written so far. Until…you see the ending… **

**You might see some HP references while reading this…splitting souls, the goblet, yeah…that'll teach me to read Harry potter before writing a fanfic.**

**Sorry that it's a little long, I don't know how long it is while writing.**

**Please review!**


	3. A pure heart, a twisted heart

**Agh, don't really feel like doing intro right now. Wait, nevermind, I have things to say! **

**First, I wanna thank you for reading and beg you to review if you haven't already. And review for each chapter, its better that way! **

**AND if anyone thought the huge dramatic scene thingy with Ed and the italics was a flashback, please don't think that. It was all just a nightmare, a recreation of all the horrors Ed has been through. **

**Also, I just found out I can type without looking at the keyboard! It's amazing! Sure, I make typos now and then, and I can't seem to write the word "you" most of the time, but it's great! **

**After reading some other fanfic (_Fullmetal Chimera_ to be exact) I realized that I dun really describe as much as I should. I AM gonna try harder to describe stuff more, won't give ya'll the trouble of imagining everything by yourself. **

**Enough babbling, I babbled waaay 2 much. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist is not owned by Ayumi Elric. Doesn't matter anyway, Ayumi only uses like, 2 characters and the scenes, kinda. But the disclaimer doesn't care, now does it?**

**---**

Yukiko flinched, looking around her suddenly.

A scream was echoing through the halls of the house.

She listened to it fade, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She gasped softly, her breath a cold mist in the air. "Edward?" She whispered, going into the hall. She looked around, unable to tell where the scream had come from. "What's happening?"

-

"Edward, my sweet Edward…" Amaya cooed, sliding her hand down his back. "It's going to be okay…please don't cry…"

Impossible. It was impossible for him to stop. A flood of memories had just washed over them, and he was drowning. He wanted the pain to stop, the hard ache in his heart to cease to exist. He had lost something dear to him, yet he couldn't comprehend what it was exactly. The answer was there, but just outside his grasp. His hold on Amaya tightened as he continued to sob.

She held him closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Edward…don't cry, please don't cry…" She whispered.

His breathing came in short gasps as he tried to control himself. He felt almost fevered. The room was swirling around him. Amaya's icy skin felt almost soothing. He sighed as his eyes closed.

Amaya stiffened as she felt his tears drop onto her shoulder. She quickly wiped them away and gently lay him back onto the bed. She watched him for a moment, her lips curled into a crooked smile. She looked behind her. She had wasted enough time. It was now time to visit her other son.

-

It was hard to navigate through the dark halls, weaving in and out with each other. Yukiko looked around nervously. This hallway was dark, and had a cold sense to it.

Every few minutes she passed through a door. She stared at them, or through them. Each door was made from the same strange material. It was a solid black, yet she could see whatever was inside. And it seemed that people, chained to walls were inside.

She was starting to feel sick. Most of the people seemed to be women and men, a few small children. None seemed active.

Passing one door, she saw from the corner of her eye, movement.

"H-hello?" Yukiko said quietly, trying to keep her voice steady. She crept closer to the door, seeing if she can open it. There was no doorknob. She saw a faint outline of a boy inside. Could it be…? "A-alphonse, is that you?" She whispered.

Alphonse looked up at her, surprised. "How'd you know my name? And who're you?" He asked.

She sighed in relief. "I'm a friend of your brother, Edward." She said, running her fingers over the rough surface of the door. She winced as a small splinter tore some skin off.

"Brother? Is he okay? Where is he?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know Alphonse…" She said sadly.

He looked down, disappointed. "Okay…"

The door suddenly flew open and Yukiko stumbled inside.

He stared at her. "How did you…"

"I…don't know…" She knelt down in front of Al. "Your hurt…"

"A-Amaya's…been torturing me." He said slowly. "She wants me to give up my 'humanity' and join her…like Brother did. But he only did it to save me, she threatened him." He added quickly.

"It makes sense now…that's probably why he still remembers you…because he still saw you after he changed." She said. "Do you know why he lost his memory?"

"I'm not that sure…there was this goblet she had, filled with this stuff-"

"I saw that! Well, broke it actually…look, this was in it. Edward's hair." She said, pulling it from her pockets. "And before my hair floated in…I think I might have lost my memory…I dunno, I just felt so weird…"

He thought for a second. "There's something else you should know…" He started.

"Maybe I should start tending to your wounds, you're still bleeding."

"Amaya's planning something."

Boots clacked close to the cell, echoing loudly on the walls.

Yukiko gasped softly.

"Hide!" He said quickly.

"Wait-"

"Go!"

"I'm going to save you. You and your brother, okay?"

"Okay, go!"

"Find out as much as you can."

"I will, just go!"

"Be safe…." Yukiko scrambled into a dark corner, transmuting a crystal wall that shielded her, resembling the wall behind her.

He watched her, then glared at Amaya when she came inside.

"Ah, Alphonse." Amaya said, smiling sweetly at him, tilting her head and watching him lovingly. "My dear son."

"I'm not your son." He growled, his silver eyes flashing in anger.

Amaya sighed, shaking her head. "You make your mother unhappy Alphonse. Can't you cooperate like your sweet brother?"

"Shut up!" He yelled, straining on the chains as if to hit her.

She smirked, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head aside, ignoring his pained screams. "See this bite wound? This binds you to be Alphonse." She said in a rushed, crazy way, clenching her clawed fist on his head. "This is what transformed you; this is what makes you mine."

"Stop it!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

She smiled, her mouth open, her fangs lengthening and glowing red. The light from the glow seemed to drip off like red poison, only to fade away before falling to the floor. "Must I show you who you belong to?" She hissed through her teeth, before sinking her glowing fangs deep into the bite previously made.

He screamed loudly, trying to push her off.

_Alphonse, no! _Yukiko covered her mouth, trying not to make a sound. She felt enraged. She wanted to hurt Amaya. Desired it.

Seconds later, Amaya swiftly pulled her fangs out, as they shrunk and the glow faded. She licked Al's face, where blood was still dripping. "Goodbye Alphonse." She glided out of the room, her hair sweeping behind her.

Yukiko untransmuted the wall, running to Al's side. "Alphonse, are you okay?!"

He didn't seem to hear her, screaming and thrashing around, his hands on the bite, which seemed to be smoking. Light was pouring from the wound, a dark red light.

"Alphonse…Al! Al, can you hear me?!" She yelled over his screams. Her eyes were filled with fear as she watched him, unsure of what to do. "Al! Al, answer me, please! Al! AL!"

-

Ed woke with a start, sitting up and scanning the room.

"I'm glad you're awake…I was getting worried." A silky voice said quietly.

He turned quickly, staring at who spoke. Bright red eyes stared back, glittering rubies in the dim light. He saw her smile, long white fangs completely visible. "Mother…" He whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Yes Edward…" Amaya said. Her smile faltered for a second. _Something's wrong…_ She stared into his eyes. They were different then the dull red they should've been. They were a strong golden color, tinted with a bright red at the sides. "How are you feeling?" She said softly.

He covered his face with his hands. "My head hurts…how long have I been sleeping?"

Amaya smiled gently. "Just a couple of hours…it's almost midnight…" Amaya's eyes narrowed. "We have to do the ritual at midnight exactly." She stood up. "Stay here." She swept out of the room.

Ed watched her go. "Mother…yeah right." He sneered quietly, getting up and sprinting out of the room.

-

Yukiko trudged down the hall, not even bothering to be quiet. Her hand was resting on her forearm, running up and down slowly. She felt horrible for abandoning Al, but there was nothing she could do. _I'll get Amaya for this…_She thought bitterly.

Suddenly, a flash of cold air swept past Yukiko. She gasped involuntarily, covering her face with her arms.

"Yukiko…?"

Yukiko looked up. "Ed!" She said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?!" He hissed.

"Duh, I followed you in here." She retorted, glaring at him. "I wouldn't have been here if you haven't jumped out of that window."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Sure, this is _my_ fault."

Yukiko's eyes softened. "Ed…your eyes are different…" She said, touching his face near his eyes. She winced at the cold, dead touch.

"They are?" Ed asked, looking puzzled.

She looked around. "Ed, I've found Al…he's hurt, but I think he'll be okay if we get out of here." She said quickly.

"He's hurt?!"

"Amaya did something to him. Her fangs went all weird and she bit him."

"Dammit…I'll get her."

"Edward!" Rang Amaya's voice through the halls, sounding like she was seething with anger, but trying to be sweet and motherly.

"_Shit_." Ed cursed under his breath. He looked at Yukiko, his golden-red eyes focusing on her clear ones. "Yukiko, make sure you stay hidden. I'm not sure if Amaya knows you're here."

"But Ed-"Yukiko started, dreading this. She didn't want to abandon him like she had Al.

Ed smiled, his long white fangs glinting. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

She sighed. "Okay Ed."

"_Edward!_"

Growling lowly, Ed gently pushed Yukiko into a room, shutting the door before Amaya flew towards him, her red eyes glowing in anger.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?!" Amaya hissed.

"I'm sorry _Mother_ I'm afraid I misunderstood." Ed said hostilely.

"Come. The ritual has to start soon and there's something I have to explain to you." Amaya said, glaring at him before gliding down the hall.

"Be careful." Ed whispered before following Amaya.

Yukiko opened the door open slightly, gazing through the crack. "Ed, you idiot." She whispered, opening the door more.

---

"Edward, do you know what you are now…?" Amaya asked coldly.

"A vampire." He responded dully.

"Do you know how you turned into one?"

"No."

"No…?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"No Mother."

"Poison." She whispered, sending shivers down his spine. "A vampire's fangs contain three poisons." She spun on her heel, facing Ed. "The first one causes death…almost instantly." She said, opening her mouth so Ed could see her fangs. He touched the tip of hers, then Ed's.

"It's the first poison…it reacts as soon as the fang pieces flesh. Poison injects itself…its nearly involuntary. Seconds later, the victim would be dead. So why are you still living?"

"…there might be a way to control it…that a more advanced vampire could do."

She smiled cruelly.

"Correct. Once that poison is stopped, a vampire can inject the second poison; the poison of transformation. It spreads through the bloodstream, changing everything it touches…until it reaches the heart. Then the victim will die, but remain living."

Ed winced. It was exactly the same thing that had happened to him.

"The third poison is the most difficult to access. It's a poison of pain, of extreme torture." She hissed. "The poison causes the vampire's fangs to glow and enlarge. It's a most excellent use of…persuasion for vampires. Humans might die from the amount of pain coursing through them."

Ed looked down. Was that what happened to Al? His fist clenched at his side, his claws starting to dig into his palm.

Amaya continued, ignoring Ed. "How do you kill a vampire Edward?" She asked.

"I don't know _Mother_."

"The heart…" She whispered, her fingers grazing over his chest. "Believe it or not, it's still living inside you…though not in the human form…some people call it 'spirit' or a 'soul' also. But that's a vampire's only vulnerability…anything can pierce through the flesh over their heart and kills them."

_Why is she telling me this? _Ed wondered, staring up at her through his golden bangs.

"Remove some of this weakness…and we're immortal."

"What?!"

"We can make an outside living heart. Two separate hearts, forcefully mended together. It can be stored away, granting eternal life."

"You're crazy…"

"A pure heart. Light. A twisted heart. Dark. _Sephiroth elohim binah tirah sisan_."

Ed stared at her, bewildered. Somehow he could understand the hissing words she spoke. He had to get out of here…

---

**Phew, I'm finally done. Sorry it took a while to update! Writer's block is an author's worse enemy. **

**The stuff about the vampire's poison and heart, that's completely made up. It sounds real enough. I like how it sounds.**

**The words Amaya spoke at the end…don't really know what they mean. I found the words somewhere and wanted to use them. If you know what it means, you can tell me on a PM, but please not on a review. Until next time!**


	4. Stolen Heart, darkened soul

**OMG, it's the 4th chapter of ToB! It's almost halfway done now! Nuu! I dun want it to end… I'm having way to much fun writing it. Woe!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the evilness of the cliffhanger I put in last chapter. I apologize, but I've realized that cliffhangers may be horrible for the reader, but so fun for the writer. It's lucky for later readers of ToB, after all of the chapters are put in. The cliffhangers aren't as evil then.**

**DISCLAIMER: Full Metal Alchemist has never, EVER been owned by an author of fanfiction. Think about it…it's a fictional story…made by…wait for it, fans! **

**---**

"Dammit Ed, where are you…?" Yukiko groaned, walking down the long halls. She looked around. "I think this is where they went…" She said, looking at a thin, black door. She heard faint voices inside and leaned close, straining to hear.

-

"Don't you dare try and run away Edward. It took me so long to locate the spells, and countless people have died for this one moment." Amaya snarled, stepping closer to Ed as he backed away. "It took so long- even with the spell I needed to find someone pure. The world is so corrupt these days. But I sensed it within you and your brother. Your hearts were light and pure…"

"So…so you only transformed us _just_ so you can live longer?!" Ed said in disbelief. She caused all those deaths, all that pain, for this?!

"Of course…" Amaya closed in on Ed as he backed into a wall. Their faces were inches away. "Isn't this what you want as well…to never die…? To have enough…power to keep your brother safe and protected…? To have a mother again?" She breathed, staring intently at him, her face calm.

Ed stared transfixed at her eyes, trying to speak but finding his voice caught in his throat.

"I'm giving you that Edward…" Amaya whispered, placing her hand on his chest. "You won't be hurt again…never again Edward." Her hand started creeping down his front and under his shirt, heading for his heart. "My dear son…" Her lips melted into his, as her fingers got to his heart and immediately stretched its claws.

Ed groaned, pulling away groggily and shaking his head slowly. "N…no!" He yelled, trying to push her off as she drove her clawed fingers into his chest.

She laughed. "It's too late now Edward!" She cried, her other hand pulling out a golden, multi-jeweled necklace from where it hid.

Ed struggled, pulling at Amaya's arm. His vision started to swim, and he slid down the wall.

"Poison!" Amaya cackled, smiling down at him. "Don't want you to get away…" She said, holding the jewelry high over her head. _"Piteror abavan estcri ator. Filivs redemptor etmedi ator. Terra a ndan colia."_ She started to chant. The amulet floated from Amaya's hand high into the air, spinning fast. A wave of cold air was coming from it, and a dull black light filled the air, enveloping Ed and Amaya.

Ed screamed loudly as the light covered him. The pain was intense. Every cell on his body was on fire. He writhed on the floor, clawing at his heart. It was ripping him apart…he could feel something getting torn from him.

He could hear Amaya's high pitched laughter over the loud sounds of a kind of wind coming from the necklace. She sounded pained, but overjoyed.

"ED! ED!" Yukiko tried shouting over the screams she heard inside. She banged on the door, trying to push it open. She couldn't; a strange, heavy pressure was keeping the door shut tightly.

In an instant, it was over. He lay sprawled ob the floor, panting and gasping for breath. His hand clutched at his chest. "D-dammit…" He rasped, glaring up at Amaya.

Amaya leaned against the wall, her smile crazed. "Edward, my son. It's time to join your mother…"She raised a hand toward him. "_Corona radix arbores scphi!"_

Suddenly everything darkened. He was being pushed away…sinking into the shadows…everything turned black.

-

As the screams died down, Yukiko stopped yelling, staring at the door. Her hand closed around the doorknob. She hesitated before creaking the door open.

The room was empty, completely dark. A golden, jeweled amulet was lying on floor, the air around it wavering.

"A necklace?" She said quietly, bending down to pick it up. She dropped it quickly as it almost burned her hand. It was scorching hot. She examined it from the ground, noticing the small piece of paper sticking from the inside. She tugged it out, surprised that it wasn't charred. She read it aloud to herself.

"Heart of the pure, heart of the twisted. They represent yin and yang,; the eternal cycle of light and dark, good and evil. Bonding the two hearts will start the yin/yang cycle, granting eternal life. This is a type of witchcraft; a black magic rarely sought after. The spell is difficult to activate and anyone who have tried caused their own, early deaths. The 'ritual' involves tearing apart the heart, then combining it with another outside the body, and within the body of another_. It's impossible for the human heart to survive that way_…What the hell…"

_Hssssssst…_ A soft hissing sound came from behind her. "So…you're who I sensed before…"

Yukiko froze. She's heard that voice before. Amaya's…she heard the door shut.

"And look…you've found my amulet. Give it to me."

Yukiko scooped up the amulet, biting her lip so she wouldn't scream as it burned her hands. The smell of her burned flesh reached her nose, stinging at her eyes. She stood up, facing Amaya.

Amaya smiled slightly, taking it. "The burns will heal; it's only a protective spell."

Yukiko glanced at her hands. The burns were healing…

"Who are you." She demanded.

"Y-yukiko Tsuzuku." _Why am I telling her?!_ She stared almost mesmerized into Amaya's eyes.

She smiled more. "You seem to know Edward, Yukiko."

Yukiko winced. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Ed dropped from the ceiling, flipping in the air and landing like a cat. He stood up, smirking. His eyes had changed again. They were a blood red, softer then Ayumi's ruby eyes. The whites of his eyes were now black.

Yukiko shuddered. "Ed-"

"Edward…I want her to be your first kill…only then you can progress as a vampire." Amaya commanded, her arms folded close to her chest.

"What?!"

"Yes Mother."

Before Yukiko has a chance to react, Ed was in front of her, claws outstretched. His eyes were full of bloodlust.

Yukiko screamed as he swung at her, just missing his claws. "Ed, stop!"

Ed smiled at her, his fangs lengthening. He slashed repeatedly, laughing as Yukiko screamed. "Fight back Yukiko, make this fun for me!" **(Man! Not meaning to ruin the moment or anything, but whoo! Ed sure does sound hot! XD)**

"Ed!" Yukiko shrieked as his claws grazed her cheek. She felt a trickle of blood drip down her face. At the sight of blood, his attacks became more frantic, more crazed. She had no choice but to quickly transmute her crystal sword and block his blows with that.

"Is this the best you can do?!" Ed snarled. "Attack me!" He aimed for her head.

Yukiko screamed, swinging wildly in a large arch around her head. "No!"

Ed grinned, ducking under her sword. "Left yourself right open." He said, slamming his palm into her stomach, immediately blasting her through the wooden door and crashing into the wall, where she crumpled, slumping onto the floor, unconscious. Blood dripped under her bangs.

He chuckled. "Now, really, that was just way too easy." He said, jumping through the large hole in the door and walking to where Yukiko lay. He stared down at her, suddenly hesitant.

"Well…?" Amaya asked, coming through the door after him. She watched him for a moment. "Kill her." When she saw him not move, she clenched her fist. "What are you waiting for?! Kill her Edward." She commanded, her eyes flashing.

Ed flinched. "Y-yes Mother." He said through gritted teeth, kneeling besides Yukiko's limp form. He stared from her face to her neck. He gently traced the faint outline of her vein, then leaned closer until his lips were resting on her pale neck.

"_Edward._" Amaya hissed. "Bite her."

His eyes closed as he breathed in Yukiko's scent calmly. It was icy and sweet…but the smell of blood drifted in. His mouth opened slightly, his fangs itching to sink into her neck. He fought it for a moment, his mouth trembling with the effort…then bit down hard.

---

**Well, how's that for an evil cliffhanger! –laughs madly- I think this was the shortest chapter so far…**

**This was fun to write. Think my writing improved. Like, how I described things happening and stuff. A lot of the actions I actually do in real life to see what it feels like. It's…awkward, I know.**

**That fight between Ed and Yukiko was fun to write. I kinda based the end of it on Sailor Moon R, with the Kisenean Blossom. Fiore did something like that to Sailor Jupiter. She went flying! Just thought it would fit.**

**Yes, I use more of those words I have no idea what the meaning of. Can anyone guess where I got them from? XD**

**That's all for now. Please review! Or better yet, tell all your friends about ToB! Spread the word! And tell them to review too!**


	5. Slaughter

**Yush! An update! I was beginning to get worried, but my muse pulled it out in the end. –nods all knowingly- Well anyway, welcome to chapter 5! Very exciting, we're almost up to the big climax! Yay! Much love to evil vampire Ed, yup yup. So smexy when he's evil. –happy sigh- Moving on…**

**Disclaimer: Sooo sick of these. Yadda yadda, you know the drill.**

**---**

Down in the cold depths of the dungeons, Al lay slumped against the wall, his neck and head bleeding slightly. He suddenly jolted away, his glowing silver eyes searching the room quickly. He sat up, wincing slightly. "Brother…what did you do…?" He hissed through his fangs, licking softly at his blood.

-

Amaya smiled. "That's it Edward…"

Ed froze, Yukiko's blood spurting onto his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, as a sudden, frozen feeling seeped in through his fangs. It was almost liquid, feeling of death.

_No! I can't…let Amaya…control me…_He fought again the liquid, the poison, trying hard to not let it enter Yukiko's bloodstream. _How can I…save her...what did Amaya say about the poison?_ The poison crept forward more, against Ed's will. He was running out of time.

A pair of glowing red eyes flickered in the shadows, its slitted pupils narrowing at Ed. _"Think of what you've become, Edward." _

_What?_

"_There's no real way to save her…all poisons are designed to kill. The second…transforms into what we are. That's the only way."_

_No! I won't change her._

"_Edward, that's the **only** way. You'll kill her if you keep her waiting…and even if you could activate the third poison, you'll kill her anyway."_

_No…can't I-_

"_Poison has to come Edward. You have to."_

_I…I c-_

"_Amaya sensed power in you…I can sense it too, now. Try Edward, for the girl's sake."_

The poison was already at the edge of his fangs. His jaws ached, trying to keep it from not flowing. _How do I do it?_

"_Concentrate Edward…you know how the poison feels…it entered you, didn't it? It's hot…death is cold, understand?"_

Ed moaned softly, trying hard to concentrate. Any warm sensation would slip away in the dark haze. _Come on…!_ He pushed hard against the cold poison, at the same time trying to summon the warmer poison the voice talked about. Beads of sweat ran down his face. He could feel it! White hot poison, slowly oozing down as the cold poison retreated.

"_Well done Edward…"_

Ed finally let go, painting and wiping his mouth of Yukiko's blood. He stared at the bite wound, seeing the skin around it go dead pale.

Amaya stared in amazement, clapping her hands twice. "Edward…excellent. I never thought a mere blooding would be able to bring in the transforming poison…I knew you were special." She smiled. "Come Edward, let's leave her."

"No!" Ed yelled, covering his ears. "I'm not going with you!"

"Tch, this again Edward?" Amaya scoffed, clenching her fist. "When will you learn to just behave?"

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, glaring up at her. "I'm never-AH!" He doubled over, as his chest seemed to fill with fire.

Amaya laughed. "A result of our hearts binding Edward, you can't defy me now. Now listen to me…I want you to do something for me, okay?"

"Nnn…n-no." He choked, gasping for breath.

She glared at him, her eyes shooting daggers. "Edward." She growled.

He made a small, strangled sound. "Y-yes-s Mother." He mumbled painfully, straightening with a grimace.

She smiled again. "Good. Please bring this into my room…keep it safe." She said, handing him the jeweled amulet.

He nodded slightly. "Yes Mother." He said, taking it and running down the hall.

"You can't keep doing that. If you force him to hard, you might break him." Said a voice from the shadows.

She chuckled. "I don't remember inviting you…Alexander."

Alexander stepped from the shadows, his once slicked back hair now wild and long, his bangs hanging over most his face. His red eyes glowed through the strands of hair.

"A new look? My, that's more handsome then what you usually have." Amaya said playfully, brushing his hair back behind his ears.

Alexander sighed, fixing his hair irritably. "Amaya, this isn't funny. You could do some real damage to Edward if you're not careful."

"Oh?" Amaya looked at him curiously. "I thought you didn't care for Edward."

"I just didn't want you to split your soul." He said angrily. "Which you did, didn't you."

"It was a complete success, Alexander." Amaya said with a smile.

Alexander pushed his hair out of his face, sighing heavily. "You never listen…there are so many ways this could go wrong."

"I told you before, this is none of your concern." She stared him hard in the eyes. "Have you been able to retrieve our little sister?"

"Not yet. She's hard to locate, her and that wolf brother of hers." He growled softly.

"Now, now, be patient. I'm sure they'll turn up soon enough." She glanced at Yukiko, starting to stir slightly. "What a bother she is…I'm going now Alexander." She said softly.

"Fine. Please, be careful Amaya." Alexander said softly, kissing the top of Amaya's forehead. His fangs grazed against her skin.

"I will Alexander, not to worry." Amaya whispered. She smirked down at Yukiko. "Feel free to play Dolls with her." She said quietly, before vanishing.

He chuckled softly, watching Yukiko. "Not with this one, older sister. She's special…almost as special as your little Edward…" He whispered.

Yukiko groaned, weakly sitting up. "Ah, damn…" She muttered, wiping the blood off her face. "Ow!" She hissed sharply, her hand clamping over her bite.

"It's going to hurt for a while." Alexander said.

"What- who…where'd Ed go?" Yukiko demanded, glaring up at Alexander.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Alexander, Amaya's younger brother." He said with a bow, then held Yukiko's hand and helped her to her feet. "You must be Yukiko-chan, am I right?" He asked, kissing her fingers slightly.

Yukiko's pale face flushed. "Yes, I am." She said, pulling her hand away. "Where'd Ed go?"

He smiled, showing long fangs. "He's with Amaya."

"Why is he still-ow!" She winced, her hand over her bite again.

"Ah, I'm sorry Yukiko-chan." He said, pulling her fingers away from her neck gently. "It's going to hurt like that until the Vampire's Moon, I believe it's called the new moon for you humans…it'll hurt a lot more then." He said, tracing the wound. "That's what happens with a vampire's bite."

"What?" Her eyes widened, then narrowed. "Amaya did this, didn't see?"

He shook his head slowly, keeping her eyes on Yukiko's. "No…Edward did."

"H-he…did?" She repeated slowly, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "You're lying."

"It was either this, or kill you."

Alexander patted Yukiko's hair, winding his long, thin finger around her long silver strand of hair. "It'll be okay Yukiko. You're still human now, be glad of that."

Yukiko sighed, staring at the ground. "I don't know…" She said, covering her face with her hands. "It's just-"

Alexander leaned forward, kissing Yukiko's cheek softly. "It's going to be okay Yukiko-chan. If you're lucky…the vampire's blood will remain dormant within you…" He whispered in her ear, smiling at her. "And if not, it wouldn't be too late to change back."

Yukiko blushed. "O-okay." She muttered.

"When bitten, it's never impossible for a vampire to appear human…you just wouldn't be as pure as one." He sighed. "But for a born vampire, there's no way out. Understand?"

"Not really." She muttered.

"I thought so…so much to learn. Listen…there might not be any hope for Edward and his brother now, not while they share a heart…you might as well leave before it's too late." He said quietly.

She shook her head, pulling away and glaring at him. "No. I promised them both I'll save them. And I will."

He chuckled. "I knew it…" He said, pulling something from his cloak. It was a thin, white pearled necklace, centered with a large diamond. "Wear this always…and call my name if you ever need me." He said, fading away.

She blinked, staring at where he was just standing, then looked down at the necklace. "…I'm so confused…" She sighed.

-

"Amaya's going to be mad at me for this…" Alexander sighed, walking outside. "But really…if Amaya can select strays and keep them for herself, why can't I…this might even be fun, being a…father figure towards Yukiko." He smirked as he vanished from sight.

-

"_Cheter ehieh pater. Sephiror hochma iah nani filius. Sapichil ramus chesed."_

"That's it Edward, concentrate on what you want to accomplish."

"I'm…trying."

"You're not trying _hard_ enough, now concentrate!"

Ed glared at Amaya, then sighed and closed his eyes. His hands were held high above his head, outstretched wide. _"Cheter ehieh pater…" _A small, black ball formed in his palm, glowing a dark red. _"Sephiror hochma iah nani filius…"_ As he continued to chant the spell, the ball got larger and larger.

"That's enough Edward. Now…focus on what you want to do. Kill? Torture? Mind control?" Amaya gestured around the dark dungeon room, where many prisoners sat chained to walls, watching in horror at what was happening. Al was one of them, his silver eyes fixated on his brother.

Ed brought the ball down and stared at it, a small smirk on his face.

"Let's keep it simple. Kill someone."

"……why."

"Because I told you to." Amaya said stiffly. "Don't you dare try to resist me Edward."

"…I won't." He gripped the ball harder. "How do I do it." He said through clenched teeth.

"Must I show you everything?" She sighed, a ball of white light formed in her palm. She pointed it at a women, who started shaking uncontrollably. _"Atun."_ The light blasted towards the women, as she shrieked loudly while her body disintegrated instantly.

"Now Edward…kill to your heart's content. You'll feel so much stronger." Amaya said with a smile.

"B-brother…you wouldn't…" Al stuttered weakly.

Ed's grip tightened around the ball, the light only shining between his pale fingers. He stared at his hand with a twitching grin, as a sudden hate for these people's lives filled his heart.

"You can't do this! They're innocent people!"

He outstretched his trembling hand towards a little girl, his grin getting wider and crazier. "Heh…"

"Brother, no!"

"_Atun."_

There was a sudden flash of black light as the girl's flesh was suddenly stripped from her body.

Al's eyes widened. "N-no…"

Ed lowered his hand, staring at the bloody skeleton in horror and…amusement. "…heh….heh heh heh…"

"Good Edward…"

Ed lifted his hand, this time at a man. _"Atun."_ A dark shadow formed around him, as he slowly seemed to melt from within. Ed grinned more, his blood red eyes seeming to dance with excitement.

He pointed at another person. _"Atun." _A red flash of light, and a pile of ash formed. "Ha! _Atun!_" Flash, blood exploded around the room. Another flash, bones fell to the floor.

Al screamed over his brother's repeated shouts of the dark spell, straining on the chains that bound him to the wall.

Ed laughed loudly as the blood splashed onto his face, then turned to Al, palm outstretched. The glow turned a deadly red.

"Br..brother…" Al choked.

"Edward, silly boy. That's enough." Amaya chuckled.

"Oh!" Ed put down his hand and shrugged. "Sorry, got carried away."

"I would think so." She looked around the room, smiling. "My, my, you slaughtered them. All 30 of them dead, and it hasn't even been a full 10 minutes."

"It was fun."

"Wasn't it…why don't you stay with your brother for a few minutes…and catch up." Amaya smirked, slowly walking from the room.

"Ha! Did you see that Al!" Ed said excitedly.

"How could you…kill all those people…and you laughed…" Al whispered.

The older Elric's face fell. "W-well I-"

"They were innocent people Ed…and you _killed_ them."

"I…killed…them?" He repeated weakly, wiping off his face. He stared at his bloodstained hands. "I….I ki…no…I didn't want to…" A nervous giggle escaped his mouth. "I-it was so much fun, seeing the _pathetic_ humans die, not even trying to save their own lives! The power was just so great, and they were so _weak_…"

"Brother…"

He clenched his fist. "What's happening to me Al?"

"It's Amaya…she's controlling your thoughts or something…"

"I didn't mean to…" He looked around the room, surveying the bloody scene. "I didn't want this…" He smeared the blood over his own mouth, a sudden grin on his face. "This isn't what I want…I want more! I want a challenge. They should make this more fun for me; let them try to fight for their lives!" Maniac laughter came from him as he fell to his knees, tugging his braid out and started to cry.

"Brother, stop…you're scaring me…"

"I'm scaring you?!" Ed suddenly snarled, his fangs bared. "You're beginning to sound _human_ Al."

"I…I am human Brother, and you are too." Al said quietly.

"…I'm not even sure anymore…" Ed said gently, running his hand through his hair. "I just don't know."

"We'll get out of this though…right?"

Ed stared at the ground, then smiled at his younger brother. "Of course we will. I promise I'll get you out of here." He reached out and patted Al's head softly. "Let's see if I can take you out of these cha-" He suddenly doubled over, hissing and sputtering.

"What's wrong?!" Al said quickly.

"Ama…Mother wants me." He mumbled.

"She's not our mom, stop calling her that!"

"…………I have to go Al…" He stood up, making slowly to the door.

"Brother, wait!"

"Take care of yourself Al…" Ed smiled. "Goodbye." He left, creaking the door shut.

Al stared at the door. _Why did it sound like he was never going to see me again…?_

---

**Ooooh, is this foreshadowing I see? Why yes, it just might be! Gasp! Yes, I spared my readers the joys of cliffhangers, yay for ya'll. Though next chapter….myahahahahaha…**

**Please review!**


	6. Bloodshed

**Oh yay! Chapter 6 of ToB, whoot! I'm starting to feel sad now, cause ToB's reaching it's end. Chapter 7 is technically the last chapter. Chapter 8 is the epilogue. But after that there's gonna be a sequel called Moon, Blood and Flame, so check that out!**

**Disclaimer: -skipping this for this chapter- you all know what I'm gonna say anyway, so what's the point?**

**---------------**

"Are you ready Edward?"

"Yes Mother." There was hesitation in his voice.

"You're not scared, are you?" Amaya smirked, stroking the edge of a rough, silver dagger she held in her palm.

"No Mother." Ed returned the smirk, holding out his wrist bottom up. "Go ahead."

Amaya lifted the dagger over her head, and in a quick motion, swiftly sliced a deep gash through his wrist, then thrust the dagger into Ed's chest. She then stepped back, and watched Ed's eyes cloud, watching him fall to the ground and flinch before stilling, blood pooling around him thickly.

She winced, looking at her own wrist. Shining blood bubbled from a deep gash cut in. She stared at it, as the blood flow suddenly stopped, the gash knitting itself together, healing.

Ed shuddered back to life, weakly tugging the dagger out of his chest with a groan. He blinked, licking blood off his wrist.

"Amazing...it worked so mcuh better then planned." She whispered.

He stared at his wrist, standing up slowly. "So...we really can't die...?" He said shakily.

"A complete sucess it would seem." She agreed.

He grinned, his white fangs poking out from under his lip. He twirled the dagger around his fingers. "So, if I were to do something like this-" He threw the dagger at Amaya. Surprised, he was only able to gasp as the dagger penetrated into her skull. She staggered back, hitting a wall and sliding down halfway, blood spurting between the blade and her pale flesh.

"You...bastard..." She chuckled, ripping it out, the wound healing over as she stood again, licking at the blood on her face.

"I try." He replied, lunging at her with his claws outstretched.

-

"Ah, dammit, where am I now?" Yukiko muttered, leaning on the black walls of the mansion. She looked around. "I coulda sworn this was were they were keeping Al..."

There was a sudden crashing sound from behind a door a few feet away. "What the-" She ran towards the door, pressing her ear against it. She heard a yelp of pain, and someone muttering something darkly.

"You need to work on your strategy Edward...so predictable, barely a good use of my time if you continue to fight that way."

_Amaya...? _Yukiko opened the door slightly and gasped. There was Amaya, smiling triumphly at Ed, as he tried weakly to pull her arm out of her neck. She had her claws completely through his throat. He made a strangled, gargling sound as blood slowly bubbled out of his throat.

Amaya looked at the door. She blinked. "Awake so soon Yukiko?" She said, ripping her hand out in a slashing motion, completely tearing open his neck. She threw him into a wall, where he hit with a loud crack and lay still.

_Ahh, dammit! _Yukiko grimaced, staring at Ed.

"You know...you really should learn how to give up." Suddenly Amaya was in front of her, opening the door wide and grabbing her arm, roughly pulling her into the room.

Yukiko glared at her, thrashing around. "Let me go!"

"So easy to bring you here too, you're just so gullible. I bet you'll be delicious."

She froze, then smirked at Amaya, staring her in the eyes. Her other hand went behind her, digging into her pocket for her crystal. "Really then? Hope you enjoy yourself, when you go to hell!" She quickly transmuted the crystal into a sword of diamond, swinging it at Amaya's arm. It connected, and Amaya hissed in pain as her arm was cut off. "Wench!" Amaya snarled.

"Serves you right!" Yukiko yelled, tugging Amaya's arm off and throwing it behind her. She held her sword out in front of her, ready to attack again. Amaya glared at her, as she swung the sword again, aiming for her neck.

Amaya grabbed the sword blade with her newly regenerated arm. "Crap!"

"A sword of diamond, huh?" She smirked. "Pathetic." She tightened her grip on it, harder and harder until it almost blew up from the force, diamond shards scattering around the room. **(-is totally thinking of that episode where Scar blew up Ed's automail-)**

Shockened by the destruction of her sword, Yukiko was blown back from the blast, slamming into someone behind her. She turned. "Ed!" She gasped.

"It's strange..the more times I die, the faster I come back to life." He informed Amaya, grasping Yukiko's arms. "Same with regenerating."

"The bond strengthens then." Amaya nodded.

"Ed, come on, fight it!" Yukiko yelled frantically.

"Why should I?" He slammed her against the wall, driving his claws into both of her forearms. She yelped. "I'm sorry Yukiko, but I'm just having way to much fun with this." He was slowly adding more force as he pressed down, slicing deeper and deeper into her arms.

"Bastard!" Yukiko kicked him off, wincing as his claws were torn from her flesh.

Ed just laughed. "Mother, may I have fun with her?" He asked excitedly.

"Don't kill her just yet..." Amaya answered, glowering at Yukiko.

Ed smiled, lunging at Yukiko again. She ducked behind him, kicking at him again as she scambled across the floor, gathering the shards of diamonds. She grabbed a particularluly sharp one and started to quickly scratch at the floor.

"What are you doing now?" Ed asked, clawing at her again. She rolled out of the way, continuing her scratchings. He glared at her, dissapearing and appearing in front of her, smacking her in the face. "Answer me when I talk to you!"

She bit her lip, trying not to yell out in pain. His claws had made 3 large scratch wounds on her cheek, starting to burn and hiss. "You should know what I'm doing." She said, standing up, holding the diamond shard firmly in her left hand.

"Oh?" Ed looked closely. "Crap, is that a..."

"Too late now!" She said, cutting the wound on her left forearm a bit wider. Blood splashed onto the scratching as she clapped her hands and slammed it down.

Before he could try running, a dark red light shone from around the small puddle of blood, mixing with the diamond shards, transmuting a dark red band that wrapped around his body, binding him.

"And you call yourself an alchemist." Yukiko scoffed bitterly. "You of all people should've realized that I was making a transmutation circle."

"That's enough." Hands closed around her neck carefully, squeezing just enough to make her gasp for breath. She was pushed back into the wall again. "You really think you can stop me?" Amaya snarled, her face inches from Yukiko's.

" Won't...let you...g-get...away..." Yukiko choked out, her own hands on Amaya's trying to loosen her grip.

"What makes you _possibly_ think you could make me do anything? You've seen nothing of my power." Amaya's eyes narrowed. "You don't know anything."

Yukiko didn't respond. Amaya's grip was tightning, it was almost impossible to wedge just a little more air into her lungs.

"There's no way...you're just an ordinary girl, there's no _way_ you'll interfere with my plans. I'm immortal now...there's nothing you can do, nothing! I will get what I want."

"Y...you know what..." She tugged a bit more. "I may only be mortal...but...I..will stop you...I m-ma..." Amaya's grip tightened again.

"Mother, that's enough."

"Edward..." Amaya shot him a glare, but let go of her, stepping back. Yukiko fell on all fours, gasping for breath.

Ed knelt in front of her, lightly touching the wound on her left arm with his claw. "You know Yukiko...you really should learn how to give up."

"Ngh..." Yukiko kept her eyes on the floor, wincing slightly.

"But you just never learn...you should've done the smart thing, and just went home with your life. It's a shame I have to kill you...you could've been useful." He continued, pressing down more. His claw started glowing green, and the flesh around the room started to hiss and bubble angrily. She bit her lip, trying not to scream.

"Now...how should I do it? Let you bleed to death, or maybe you'll succumb to my poison beforehand?" He said thoughtfully, twisting his finger around, digging deeper. He pierced into an artery. Blood gushed onto his hand.

_Dammit..._ Yukiko thought, closing her eyes. She bit her lip harder. _I can't die here, I ca..._She suddenly jerked her arm away, ignoring the rip of flesh and blood that resulted, making a break for it. She stumbled out the door and into the hall.

Ed sighed. "Again?"

"Edward...stop playing with your pray, it gets annoying after a while." Amaya growled softly.

Ed shrugged. "She's my kill, I can do what I want with her." He smiled. "I mean...this _is_ getting most entertaining..." He said, as a glowing blue ball formed into his hand. "Try this out for size, Yukiko..." He threw it, the ball flying into the hall. There was a flash of light, and a shriek followed.

"Perfect..."

-----

**And there we go! Starting to realize that I barely have another way to end a chapter without a cliffhanger of sorts. -sweatdrop-**

**Please review! **


	7. Death

**PRESENTING THE LAST CHAPTER OF TRACE OF BLOOD!!! -sob- It's finally over...well, there's another chapter but that doesn't count. Now, I'm not saying anything at the end(to keep an air of mystery) so I'll say all I'm gonna say now. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. n.n; Sometimes I was even excited for the next thing that was happening, since I usually just make things up on the spot. If you review, it's kinda best to not say what happens at the end, in case someone reads the reviews before the story. (people do that..so..yeah...)**

**Disclaimer: Though I never revealed my true identity to the public, I can assure you that my name is _not_ Hiromu Arakawa, thus concluding that I don't own Full Metal Alchemist… **

**-------**

Yukiko lay face first on the floor, completely still. She twitched and groaned, trying to stand up. "Dammit..." She muttered, staring at the damage her arm took.

"Like it Yukiko?" Ed asked her, appearing in front of her. She looked up and glared weakly at him, as he pulled her shirt up slightly. (not like that, ya pervs!) He poked her back where the orb of light had penetrated into her skin and left a dark burn there. She winced.

"I think I've let you live too long, Yukiko." He smirked. "I mean, if we keep going at this rate you might actually be able to live through this." She bit her lip, swatting his hand back. "Then let me live Ed! Please, you have to fight this."

"What if I don't want to?" He asked tauntingly, standing up. "I'm truly enjoying this, Yukiko."

"No your not! It's just the spell Amaya has you on!" She said, struggling to get up.

"I have Edward on no such spell." Amaya appeared at Ed's side, glaring down at Yukiko. "I only unleashed what was always there."

"Liar!" Yukiko snarled. Ed's face flushed, and he kicked Yukiko hard in the stomach. She hacked, doubling over. "Don't you dare call Mother a liar, you bitch!" He snarled.

"Edward, it's fine. Let her say what she wants, she only has a few more moments to live, afterall." Amaya said soothingly. Ed shot a glare at her but sighed, kneeling besides her. "Get away from me." She wheezed out, pushing herself back more.

He just laughed at her, grabbing her hair and pulling her back. She shrieked angrily, trying to kick at him, but he grabbed her legs before she could even think of moving them. "I've had enough of your pathetic attempts of freedom." He growled. She stared at him with pleading eyes, but he just ignored her, pulling her shirt up again, this time staring hard at her pale belly. "Poison should suffice." He muttered.

"Ed, please, don't." She begged, weakly trying to push his hands away. He grabbed his wrists with his now free hand, glaring at her with hatred and bloodlust shining red in his eyes. She whimpered.

"Edward, make this fast." Amaya said quietly. "I don't want to." He replied darkly. She looked at him in surprise. "Don't defy me, Edward."

"Look, I don't care about what you say anymore, if I want to defy you, I will." He snarled back. "I want her death slow...I'm sorry Mother." He added quickly, after seeing the expression on her face. "I just wanted-"

"Go on with your plans then." Her eyes narrowed. "But I want that girl dead." She disappeared.

"Ed, you ca-" Yukiko said quickly. Ed glared at her, then relaxed. "I have to Yukiko..." He poked his claw into her belly, starting to draw a shallow wound in a circle. "You'll understand in a minute." Within that circle he drew the shape of a thin crescent moon, then pulled her shirt back down. Yukiko stared at him, wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry Yukiko." He whispered. "I should've seen through Mo...Amaya's act sooner. He looked nervous. "I'm really sorry I have to do this, but the poison is slow. The way I made it, the whole moon shape will be completely eaten away before you...die..."

"Eaten away?" She repeated faintly, staring at him in disbelief. "Why..."

"That's how the poison works." He stood up. "Yukiko, there isn't much time left... do you think...that you can free Al and any prisoners that are left..." His voice choked a bit. "Before the poison..."

She twitched. "I can...but Ed, what about..."

"There's one way that I can stop Amaya and end this hell...you just have to trust me, okay?" Ed asked softly. "Of course I'll trust you." Yukiko responded. He smiled gently, taking her arm and pulling the sleeve up. He frowned. "This looks pretty bad."

"It'll be fine; it's shallow enough to heal soon." She said quickly as he poked it with his claw. "No it's not, it's really deep." He said, scraping his claw across it. "Ow! Ed, the hell?"

He wrinkled his nose. "I'm trying to heal it a bit." He said, scratching it across again. The skin started sewing itself together, looking bruised and dark. "It's still bleeding." He sighed, helping her stand up. "Go get Al and the others out of here, then transmute your sword back together and come find me, okay?"

She nodded. "When I need you, you have to promise to do anything I tell you to. Forget about what will happen afterward." He said.

"But why?" She asked.

He sighed. "Just do it?" He whispered. "Fine." She looked at him in a pained, concerned way. "Ed, what are you planning on doing…"

"Just get Al out of here, okay?" He said quickly, turning his back and sprinting off. A burst of wind followed him, and left her staring after him, shocked. "Damn…"

-

Amaya sat impatiently in her room, her legs crossed. She stared at the fire crackling it the fireplace, the shadows flickering across her face. "Something's going wrong…" She muttered.

The door creaked open. Startled, Amaya quickly stood up "Edward…is it done?"

"No…" He whispered, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. She glowered at him. "Well, why isn't it?!" He didn't respond, only making her madder. "Answer me Edward!" He muttered something, continuing to stare at the ground. His fist clenched.

"Edward!" She snarled, swiftly walking over to him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to stare into her eyes. "You tell me right now what you did."

"…I'm going to let her live." He spat out. Rage flooded into her expression. "You did what?!"

"I'm going to let her live." He repeated smugly. She slapped him hard, her fingers curled so her claws would slice into his cheek. He staggered back, blood dripping onto the floor. And laughed. She got madder, glaring at his skin as it healed itself.

"Pathetic, 'Mother'. But it's true, all of it. I'm letting Yukiko live. She's freeing Al right now, and she's going to help me stop you." He said in an almost bragging tone of voice.

"Don't you dare, Edward." She said, grabbing his collar and pulling him closer to her face. "I'm still your mother, and you _will_ listen to me. He only laughed again. "I'm really starting to get sick of you." He said, driving his hand through her chest.

She gagged, quickly covering her mouth before she vomited. Flesh and bone was already starting to heal before Ed even withdrew his hand. He pulled it out with a disgusted look. She smirked at him, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. "It's already too late to resist me, Edward."

-

"Where is it!?" Yukiko almost screamed, punching the black wall of the hallway. "Lost again, dammit! At this rate I'll die before I find Al." She flinched. "Why did I say that for?" She asked herself. **(Yeah, Yukiko has a bad habit of talking to herself. n.n; ) **

"Has to be some way…" She said thoughtfully, leaning on the wall and rubbing her arm. She didn't like how it felt like it was starting to numb. "Maybe I can…" She looked down at her necklace and smiled. "That's it!" She grabbed the necklace, taking it off and staring hard at the diamond in the middle. "Alexander, I need you!" She yelled at it.

A wave of cold air came from inside the diamond, hard and crisp like from the top of the mountain. She shivered.

"Ow, you don't have to yell." Someone said from next to her. She gasped, quickly turning. There Alexander stood, irritably rubbing his ear and brushing leaves and snow off his cloak. "What did you need?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Wow, it really worked." She said in an air of disbelief. He stared at her. "You didn't believe me?" He said in mock disgust. "Well, you _are_ that witch's brother, how was I supposed to know you were one of the good guys?" She shot back.

He looked at her with surprise, then sighed. "No, you can't really call me good. Or evil in fact…" He shrugged. She glared at him. "Whatever, can you just help me?"

"That'll require you telling me what I have to do, Yukiko-chan." He said, scratching his head.

"Well...I was getting to that, shut up." She said as she put the necklace back on. "Do you know where Amaya keeps her prisoners?"

"Of course I do, I know almost everything about her." He replied with a blink. She smiled. "Good. Take me to them."

"Huh?" He stared at her. "Umm…Amaya will be mad." He said more to himself then to her, scratching his bangs over his face. He shrugged. "Sure." He said.

She smiled. "Great, thanks!" She said, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. She blinked, staring down at her and smirking. "Friendly, aren't you, Kitty?"

She blushed, quickly letting go. "…sorry. And don't call me that." She snapped. He laughed at her. "Whatever you say."

"Why aren't you as formal with me as you are with Amaya?" She asked. He shrugged again, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "Time to go, Kitty." He said, as they both disappeared into the air.

-

**Wham!** Amaya slammed into the ground, skidding a few feet. Blood was left behind on those skid marks. She twitched, struggling to stand when Ed kicked her hard in the face, sending her rolling across the hard wood floor again. She coughed.

"Dammit Ed...you can't keep this up, I'm stronger then you." Amaya growled. He smirked at her. "If you're so strong, prove it." He challenged. Then, she was gone, appearing behind him. "If you wish, my son." She snarled, punching through his head with a dull thunk.

He toppled over, the hole clean, blood only dripping from the wound as a pinkish-gray substance oozed. Then, it healed, and he got up, glaring at her, making the gloring ball form in his fist hidden behind his back.

She sneered at him. "Your moves don't surprise me. They're so predictable." "Are they?" He asked, quickly pulling the ball out and hurtling it at her. She smoothly dodged, laughing at his attempt. "Quiet, Edward, you're only wasting time."

He didn't answer, putting his hands together slowly, glaring at her. She stared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." He answered, slapping his hands onto the floor. She gasped, as what seemed to be blue lightning shot up from the wooden boards, making the floor collapse, and her down with it.

He stood up, looking down at the hole. "Glad I can at least still use alchemy." He muttered. "Not quite." Amaya flew through the hole, grabbing him by his neck and pulling him under.

-

Alexander and Yukiko finally landed in the basement of the mansion. Everything was dark and cold, something dripping down the cement walls. Yukiko made a small hacking sound, clutching her stomach. Red was starting to blossom on her blue military shirt.

"You okay?" Alexander asked, throwing her a reproaching look as he started to stalk down the hall. She nodded quickly, then coughed again, slowly shaking her head. "Ed poisoned me."

"Well, that's bad, isn't it." He peered at her shirt, his eyes glowing a bright emerald green. "It's slow, but it's already cut through half of that crescent shape..." He chuckled slightly, his eyes returning to ruby. "Didn't think Edward would learn the moon curse already. Amaya was right."

She glared at him, stomping past him down the halls. "So what? You said you'll take me to Al, now where is he? There's nothing down here."

"Mortals always think things are right in front of them." He answered, patting the wall besides him. "Always seeing with their eyes."

"You're making no sense." Yukiko complained. He laughed, the hand touching the wall glowing yellow under his palm. The wall faded away into a mesh of chains and bars, the smell of blood and decay filling the air.

She covered her mouth quickly, running inside. It was completely a mess, bodies strewn everywhere, puddles of blood here, ash there, melted metal everywhere. "Al! Are you in here?"

"Right behind you." Alexander said teasingly. She glared at him. "I'm being serious, Alexander!"

"Right, right, my deepest apoligies, Kitty." He said distractly, looking around with his eyes glowing green. "Don't call me that!" She snapped. He shrugged, pointing to the right. "He and whoever's still alive is down there. Unconsious by the looks of it."

She shuddered, trying to climb over a dead body in that direction. He stopped her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back. "I'll get them out. You don't have the time...or the lifespan to get them all out and find Edward. Go now."

She flinched, staring up at him. Then she nodded, running out of the room. Alexander sighed. "I pray there's still time left."

-

Ed crashed into the floor, a sickening crack echoing through the room. He could feel bones shattering, then worming themselves together again. It sickened him. She heard cackling from all directions.

"Go on Edward, try to fight back!"

"Then show yourself! Stop hiding out like a coward, Amaya!" He shouted, getting to his feet. The ball started forming in his hand, now a dark red. _"Atun!"_ He zapped the beam straightfoward, then by pulling it around as he spun, shot it in a complete 360 direction.

He heard her collapse behind him. He twirled around to see where, but saw nothing. Then, a scream, coming from in the hall. Yukiko's.

In an instant, he found himself outside, looking frantically for the source, starting to sprint down the halls. He found her in a large barran room looking much like a cave. She was pressing herself against the wall as Amaya closed in on her, fangers bared and claws outstretched. Her hair and dress was seemingly floating up like she was underwater.

"Amaya, get away from her!" He yelled, aiming his hand at Amaya. _"Atun!"_

Amaya hissed like a snake, dissapearing. The red beam only hit Yukiko, who started shrieking as it connected, thrashing around with no control of her body. He gasped, stopping it as soon as possible. Her eyes rolled up into her head after it stopped, her skin getting paler. She slid down the wall horizontaly, toppling over one of the torches, and lay still as the fire spilled out and surrounded her.

"No!" He shouted, running to her side. He picked her limp body up and leapt out of the way before the fire consumed them both up. He lay her on the floor feet away, his back to the fire which was greedily climbing up the walls and out into the halls.

"Yukiko! Yukiko, wake up!" He shook her shoulders hard. She groaned, opening her eyes which looked whiter then usual. "...Ed?" She dragged something out from inside her holster. "I got it...my sword..."

He twitched, letting her go. "Yukiko...I...I'm sorry." She shook her head, pushing herself up, wobbling as she stood. "Amaya...we have to stop her, right?"

"Unlikey, I'm afraid." Amaya had appeared in front of Ed, slashing at his face. He winced, blinded before starting to heal, but before that, she had driven her claw through his chest, pushing him against the wall. Fire quickly climbed down forom the ceiling onto his flesh. He screamed.

"Ed!" Yukiko shrieked.

"Don't move!" Amaya barked out at her, then grinned at Ed. "Enjoying this Edward? This is what happens when you defy me, when you choose to go _against_ me...I won't kill you, no...but I don't need you completely alive to live forever. I'll just use Al as my faithful son."

"No! Don't you dare touch him!" Ed growled through gritted teeth. She laughed. "Yes, that's what I'll do...in fact, I say we should combine souls as well, then I _can_ kill you."

"No! You won't! You can't!" He shouted desperately, tugging at her arm.

"I will, Edward! And there's nothing you can do now. This is your punishment! The equivalent exchange as you would say!" She shouted back.

He gritted his teeth again, grabbing Amaya's shoulders and pulling her even closer. Sle looked surprised for a moment, but only used this to drive him into the wall more. He hissed in pain, then, by twisting his neck around slightly, got close enough to plunge his fangs into Amaya's neck.

She screamed. He could feel it again, the cold poison of death. And this time he let it...encouraged it to flood into Amaya. Her grip on him weakened, and he used this to throw her back into the wall. "Yukiko!"

She flinched, snapping out of the trancelike state she was in, just by listening to Amaya's voice. "Y-yes?"

He winced, looking up at the fire almost completely consuming the room. He squeezed his eyes shut. There was no other way. "I want you to kill me and Amaya...both of us, now!"

His answer shocked her, making her whole body run cold. "What?" She managed to choke out.

Amaya groaned, blood frothing from her mouth as she tried to pull him off. _"Edward!" _She hissed.

"Do it, now! You have to impale both of our hearts, then we won't be able to regenerate."

"NO! There has to be another way, you said-"

"You said you'll do anything I tell you to do to stop Amaya!! Do it now!" She winced, lifting her sword and staring at her reflection. "I can't!"

"Edward, stop this, now!"

"Yukiko, do it! I'll be fine, I promise!"

"Ed, I don't want to hurt you!"

"There's _no_ other way." He said weakly. "Please..."

"Yukiko, don't you dare!" Amaya commanded. But her voice was weak, she couldn't gain control.

Yukiko positioned the sword, pointing it at his back. Tears were in her eyes, as she finally thrust the sword forward, piercing into the both of them. Then, the echoing sound as it finally fit the stone walls. She fell to her knees, her hands still clutched around the handle. She stared hard at the floor, trying to block out everything. The angry, dying sounds from Amaya. Blood splattering to the ground and someone coughing. Probably Ed...

Then, she heard nothing. A soft sound, like something fluttering to the ground. She looked up, and saw a large pile of ash on the ground. She gasped, seeing Amaya nowhere. "E-ed..."

He didn't respond. He was limp, with only the sword holding him up. She pulled it out of him, watching him collapse. She could only stare at him with blurry eyes as a small pool of blood formed around his body.

Her mind blanked. She didn't care that the mansion was probably falling apart, or if Amaya was finally dead, or if the poison was probably halted. She crawled over to him, shaking him gently. "Ed?"

The growing pool of blood reached her, feeling like freezing, thick water. Thats when it finally hit her. "No...no, you can't be..." Sobs escaped her, as she tried shaking him harder. "No! Ed, you said you would be alright, please..." She buried her face in her arms, crying on his body as the crackling fire seemed to fill the air, and the mansion caved in on itself.

-

**Owari. Please review!**


	8. Epilogue: The End of an Era

**And now I present to you, the lovely reader...The ToB finale!!!!! -bows at the applause- Thank you, thank you!**

**Okay, just telling you, the beginning of this might not make any sense. n.n I did that on purpose. HA! I love torturing you guys and stuffs. **

**Disclaimer: DX It's my last time, can't you cut me some slack? I don't own FMA.**

**---**

-One week after the incident-

Yukiko was strolling down the white halls of the military hospital, whistling merrily. One hand was behind her back while the other just swung freely next to her. She was wearing a hospital gown, a small one with short sleeves that revealed her pale, deeply scarred arms and it only reached as far as the middle of her thighs, making the scars that seemed to continue down her back viewable from behind. She was also wearing a while sling around her neck, that it looked like she had pulled her arm out of it.

"Hey, there she is!"

"Don't let her escape again!"

"Ah, crap." She mumbled, looking behind her at the two hospital attendants running towards her. She smiled at them, breaking into a run, dashing down the hall and into a room.

She closed the door behind her, sighing and starting to look around at whose room she was in. It was Ed's and he was lying unconscious on his bed, like he had been all week. His right arm and left leg were gone, but otherwise he looked like he always did. Just his hair was down and two pale scars were on his neck.

She blinked, watching him anxiously for a sign of him starting to wake up. But she saw none, instead hearing the employees closing in again.

She quickly looked around for a hiding place, cursing under her breath at her rotten luck. The bed was too low and anywhere else seemed obvious. Of course, there was one more option…

She shrugged. "He won't notice anyhow." She muttered, jumping on his bed and hiding under the covers at the foot of his bed.

Not even a second after she settled, the door burst open as the two men looked around for her.

"Great, she's not here either." One grumbled.

"How many times is she going to do this?" The other sighed as they left.

_As many times it takes until I'm let out of here._ She thought, starting to giggle as she climbed out.

"Um…Yukiko? The hell?" Golden eyes stared at her with a bewildered look.

"Ack!" She tumbled out of the bed, quickly scrambling up with her face completely red. "Ed! I um…heh, sorry."

He stared at her, looking confused. _Don't I get enough of that at home?_ He wondered, sighing. **(Oooh, is this a shout out to Ayumi? XD)**

"Wait! Ed, you remember me?" She added.

He blinked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I thought that after you…" She trailed off, suddenly looking panicked. "I mean I just…thought you'd lose your memory again…" She hastily looked around, avoiding his confused look. "Hey! You hungry? Wait, of course you are, you haven't eaten all week, I mean, how could you, you…" She panicked again. "I'm just…here." She started to clumsily pick up a tray of food on a desk next to the bed with her left hand, cursing when she dropped it and bent down to try and pick it up again.

He watched her, glancing at the sling around her neck. "Um…Yukiko, what happened to your arm?" He asked slowly.

There was a loud clatter, and her cursing again. "Sorry, what was the question?"

"Your arm. What's wrong with it?" He watched her stand up, her face paled. "…nerves. They were cut when…the wound healed over before they could do anything." She shrugged like it wasn't important. "The nerve cells probably died or something."

"…you can't move your arm?"

She shrugged again. "Not a big deal, there's a way I can fix this."

He stared at her. "How?"

"You'll see. Oh, and here." She gently placed the tray on his lap, giving him a second to glare at the bottle of milk **(XD)** before reaching for it. He noticed the dark scar snaking across the top of her hand. "What-"

"Al said you didn't like milk –hated it in fact- you mind if I had it?" She interrupted, grabbing it before he could respond. She drank half of it and grimaced. "Way too cold."

"Wait…Al was here? Where is he, is he okay? How'd he get out? Did-"

"Wah! Slow down, geez." She thought for a bit, sipping down the rest of the milk as he stared anxiously at her. "He's fine, he's probably picking up that Rockbell person…think that's her name. He said you needed her for automail?"

"You mean Winry? She's coming?" He said, surprised.

She ignored his question. "As for how he and the other prisoners escaped, that was all Alexander." She beamed a bit.

He blinked. "Who?"

"Oh, I thought you met him. Alexander. That's Amaya's brother." She froze for a second as his brow furrowed.

"Amaya…?" He subconsciously clamped his hand over his neck. "Wait…where is she, do you know? What happened to her after…after I died?"

She flinched. "Amaya's dead." She said firmly, pointing to his neck. "Scars of the bite mark, that's the only proof we have. You turned human after the Colonel came."

"Mustang? He was there?" He said, almost smirking.

"Turns out he never trusted me to this mission after all and followed me inside after his work was done." She wrinkled her nose. "Double-crossing bastard…so anyway, after he saved me from the fire he forced me into this stupid hospital." She thought again. "Which reminds me, those guys are still after me." She stood up, walking to the door and opening it to check outside.

"Yukiko, you're not making sense. What fire? What…what happened?" He asked in an almost desperate tone of voice.

She groaned slightly, sitting down again. "After you died," She flinched when she said that. "First of all, the poison stopped." She parted the gown slightly to show the white crescent shaped scar on her stomach. "Then the house collapsed from the fire and I picked you up and tried to get you out."

She turned her arm over and pointed to the winding dark scar on her arm, then showed her the one down her leg. "And that goes on my back too. Healed pretty fast though, probably because…well, anyway, the fire probably would've killed me 'cause you were weighing me down and I was hurt anyway. That's when the Colonel showed up."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Why did you…"

"What?"

"You should've just left me there…I told you I'd be fine, the fire probably wouldn't have affected me as much…" He said in a shaky voice.

"Now who's not making any sense." She muttered. "I'm fine now, so what's the matter?"

"Alot! I already hurt you and you still…you could've died just to get me out."

"You almost died too, to save me and everyone else." She pointed out. "If you can risk your life, why can't I?"

"Because I never asked you too!" He yelled.

"You didn't ask me to stab you either!"

"This is stupid." He said, turning away. She glared at the back of his head. "You can't be mad at me for saving you, Ed."

"I'm not mad…just.." He shook his head. "Forget it. So, Amaya's dead, right?"

"Yeah. I killed her, remember?" She smirked at the thought. "Ha."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, as long as she's dead."

She smiled. "She is, I'm sure of it."

-

A bright moon-white wolf quickly padded down the streets, it's fur thick. It had 3 large tails, and it's eyes were a bright ruby red.

It finally walked up to its destination. The ruins of the mansion; now reduced to a pile of ash and burnt wood. The wolf carefully climbed onto it, sniffing around before digging deep inside it. Moments later it climbed out, shaking ask out of it's fur, clutching a golden amulet in it's mouth. It jumped down and ran away.

-

A figure covered by shadows walked slowly through a dark forest. A man, who kept irritably pushing his long black hair out of his face. He stopped as an excited muffled yipping sounded, and the same moon-white wolf ran over to him and dropped the amulet into his palm. He smiled, a set of fangs glinting in the light shining off the wolf. "Good girl." He cooed, petting it's head. It snapped at him, glaring.

He laughed, tapping each of the jewels on the amulet with a long, thin slightly curved claw. The amulet started emitting heat, glowing red as what sounded like a pulse stared to beat. He grimaced, dropping it and staring at his palm, which dripped with blood. He licked some of it off.

The wolf whimpered, staring at the amulet. He looked down at it, watching a heart grow around it, arteries and veins bursting from it and spreading, wrapping around forming bones and muscle. Organs grew at random, worming into its proper places. Flesh bubbled over the incomplete body, shielding what was being created. Hair sprouted out of it's skull, a face forming before finally settling, the body completed. The body of a woman who was supposed to be dead. Amaya.

He blinked, looking at the wolf and back at her. "…Amaya?"

She opened her eyes, looking dazed before focusing and looking at him. She smiled. "Alexander."

He sighed. "I told you this would go wrong." He said, hastily taking off his cloak and draping it over her naked body.

"Only because of that dreadful girl." She muttered darkly, wrapping the cloak around her and standing. She glanced at the wolf and smirked. "Kaorin, is this your newest form?"

The wolf nodded, stepping back into a bow while at the same time smoothly transforming, almost melting into a young woman. She stood up straight, her hair long and unkept, a deep black with thin white streaks in it, her bangs equally as long, a pure white except for the ends which were a dark black like the rest of her hair. Her eyes were still a ruby red, with two thin fangs longer the Alexander or Amaya's, poking out over her bottom lip. Small white wolf ears sat atop her head and she still had the long three tails.

"What's this Alexander said about the amulet thing?" She asked, her voice heavy with a thick, unidentified accent. "You seeking immortality again?"

"I had it too, if only for a night." Amaya growled. "But something went wrong with the spell."

"Trying to darken a soul was a mistake if the soul was pure." Kaorin stated. "It probably takes stronger magic."

"The spell to bind your soul did seem to weaken you." Alexander added.

Amaya glared at the two. "No matter. I'll need you two to help me with my new plan…" She said, looking up at the sky. Alexander and Kaorin threw each other a reproachful look. "Mark my words, they will all pay…"

---

**Aaaaaand...cut! It's over! -tear- Thank you for reading! Please, please review (since you won't have any other chance to). Stay tuned for Moon, Blood and Flame! That's the name of the sequel! And for more ToB stuff, check out Red Tears, it's a breakoff from the first chapter. Dark EdWin. X3 Yay!**


	9. Announcement!

**Just announcing this to wake up all you ToB readers. XD Sorry that I took so long; but the sequel's finally out! It's on my profile now, just scroll down until you see it. See you there!**

**-Ayumi**


End file.
